Loving Them
by FortuneCookie6
Summary: Aria Montgomery cut all ties five years ago, when a certain Ezra Fitz broke her heart. Now, with her twin four year olds, she's forced to play family with the man who broke her heart and left her a single mother. An Ezria baby story. Other characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm new to the world of Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, and my favorite ones are always Ezria baby stories. I love the different storylines people come up with, and the kids are always adorable, so I decided I'd try my luck at one. **

**I hope you like it and please remember to review! I'd love to hear feedback and predictions on what will happen later in the story.**

**Thanks!**

**-Cookie**

* * *

She had always wondered where that horrible day had gone wrong.

It had started out well enough. She had accepted facts and was ready to tell Ezra about the baby. Sure, she was only twenty (almost twenty-one) but she had always wanted a big family. Might as well start early.

She always thought it started when she said 'How was your day, baby?'

Because it must've been a pretty damn bad day for what happened after that.

She can't even remember what the argument was or how it started, exactly. She remembered some of his words. She wished she didn't.

_"God, Aria, you're always in my face. Ever heard of personal space?" _

_"I know you're cheating on me with that Jake kid." _

_"Why don't you appreciate the time I can give you? You're an attention whore. I give you an inch, you wanted a mile."_

_"I should never have dated a child. I should've stayed with a woman…like Jackie." _

And her least favorite words…

_"Just leave me alone, Aria."_

_"For how long?" _Her voice was soft and pathetic.

_"Forever." _

She had left then, tears in her eyes, not looking at Ezra. She grabbed her pregnancy test, her congratulations note for him, and whatever clothes her hands touched. She stayed in a hotel for a couple days before trying to call him, hoping he had cooled off.

His number was disconnected.

She tried calling Wes next.

"Wes, hey, I really need to talk to Ezra."

_"Oh, uh, hey Aria. I really can't talk right now. Or…ever. Look, I love ya, Ari, but you can't call me anymore. I love you, but Ezra is my brother, and-,"_

She'd hung up then, tears in her eyes. She finally understood what Ezra had been telling her.

He didn't want her anymore.

So she did exactly what he wanted.

Aria said goodbye to her friends and packed up her belongings, giving her loved ones a lame ass excuse about 'finding herself' before dropping off the face of the planet.

People looked for her, of course they did, but she was an expert hider.

Until she was found.

* * *

"Mommy?" A little hand shaking her jolted her out of slumber. She peeled her eyes open to find her four-year-old son, Zack, staring back at her with his big gray eyes.

…just like his father's.

"What is it, baby?" She sat up and pulled him into the bed with her, kissing his little forehead. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Zack whimpered.

"What was it about?"

"We're learning about families in school," he said. She nodded and he continued. "Well, Miss Fleds said that most families have a mommy and a daddy and a gramma and a grandpa and aunts and uncles and cousins. And yesterday we all had to draw a picture of our families and McKayla has three older brothers and a mommy and a daddy and a step mommy, and Hayden has a baby sister and a mommy and a daddy, and Danny drew his whole family and it was huge with a bunch of aunts and uncles and cousins."

"Okay," she urged. "What was the dream about, Zackie?" But she knew. And she had always dreaded this day.

"Well, our next assignment is to bring in a picture of our families, and everyone else has so much family but…" he began to sniffle. "I don't even got a daddy. Just a mommy and a sister, but everyone already knows my sister."

"Are you afraid the other kids will make fun of you, Zack?" she asked.

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I love you, Mommy, but when our families get to come in to school to see our work, I'm only gonna have you while everyone else gets more people. And I'll have to share you with Sophie." He looked up at her with his large Ezra-eyes. "Why don't I have a daddy?"

Aria sighed and kissed Zack's forehead again before quickly climbing out of bed and walking over to her closet. She reached up and grabbed a silver box out of the shelf in her closet. In it were all of her memories of Ezra.

She removed the discs of their favorite old movies and set them off to the side along with a pile of pictures of herself with Ezra and Emily and Hanna and Spencer. She pulled out a picture in a silver frame of herself and Ezra on her twentieth birthday. She was wearing a tiara that Hanna had gotten her and Ezra was holding her bridal style. Her face was in his chest, while he was smiling at the camera. Aria handed Zack the photo.

"That's him." She pointed to Ezra, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Zack stared at the picture for a few minutes, smudging the frame as he attempted to trace the lines of his father's face.

"What happened to him?" Zack asked, handing the photo back to her. "Did he die?"

She sniffed, tracing Ezra's face, adding her smudges to her son's. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair. "No, he didn't die, Zackie. He just doesn't want me."

"Why? You're so pretty, Mommy."

Aria smiled ruefully at the picture before putting it back in the box and taking out a picture with a gold frame. The glass was slightly cracked, just a thin line down the middle, right through Aria's face in the photograph. It was her and Ezra standing outside their favorite NYC café. She missed that café. The photo caught her mid-laugh, with her hair blowing in the wind and her blue sunglasses on her face. Ezra's arm was slung around her shoulder and he was laughing with her. Aria handed that photo to her son.

He looked at it for a second, "Why is it broken?"

Aria sighed. "Well, me and your daddy had a big fight before you were born. I can't even remember what it was about, Zackie. He told me that…that he didn't want me. When I was leaving, I accidentally knocked this off the dresser. It cracked, but I brought it with me anyways. I always liked that picture."

"Oh," Zack said, handing her back the picture. "Then you should keep it out. If you like it."

"I will, Zack." She placed the picture on her nightstand. "I have one for you, too. And another for Sophie, but I'll give it to her later."

She pulled out the picture, one of Ezra alone. He was just grinning at the camera, looking happy. It was taken a couple weeks before their fight, and Aria had always intended to give it to Zack. She handed it to him. "You look like him. You have his eyes."

"Oh," then he sighed. "Will he come to family day at my preschool?"

"No," Aria answered immediately. "If you want to meet your daddy, Zack, you'll have to find him yourself. And I can't help you. I know Ezra would love you, but I don't think he wants to see me."

"Was that his name?" Zack asked. "Ezra?"

"Yeah." Aria sighed. "Ezra." She looked at the clock. It was already 6:30. Zack wasn't going back to bed, and Sophie would be up any minute.

"Want some breakfast, baby?"

He perked up. "Coco Puffs?"

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, bud, you and Soph finished them off yesterday. How about some oatmeal instead? The apple kind? We can go shopping after preschool."

"'Kay," Zack agreed. "I'm gonna put this in my room." He pressed the picture to his chest and darted off to his room. Aria heard him talking to his favorite stuffed animal, an elephant he had named Josh. She knew he would have a meltdown if Josh ever got lost.

She sighed and looked back at the things spread over the bed. Still in the box were all the letters she had tried to send him after he banished her and moved, apparently. She got all five of the letters back from his fancy apartment, telling her that Ezra Fitz had moved and that they no longer knew his residence. After Zack and Sophie were born, she tried to send a picture and a letter to Wes' place, but it was again sent back, undisturbed. After that point, she had accepted the fact that he didn't want to be involved and that he didn't want her to find him, so she packed her bags, changed her name, and moved to a newly developing town that had still yet to be named.

When Aria had arrived with the 6 month old twins, she raised a few eyebrows. What was a 21-year-old doing with two infants? But most of her neighbors got over it pretty quickly. Soon, Marie (her middle name) Montgomery and her kids were pretty much part of the forest side town.

"Mommy?" Zack called. "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure," Aria called back. "Just a second, baby."

She looked away from the stuff spread all over her bed and quickly left her room, deciding she'd deal with her Ezra box later.

She stopped by Sophie's room, finding the fashion-forward girl trying to decide what outfit to wear. Aria leaned against the doorway, watching her daughter for a second.

"I think you should wear the sky blue shirt with the navy sweater and the white skirt." She said. "I can do double braids in your hair."

Sophie thought for a minute before nodding. "That sounds good, mommy."

"Okay, Soph, why don't you stay in your PJs until after breakfast? We're having oatmeal."

Sophie nodded and Aria bent down to pick her up. She deposited her daughter next to Zack, who had successfully turned the TV to Disney jr., where Jake and the Neverland Pirates was playing. He had Josh on his lap, and Sophie grabbed Bailey the tiger from the couch, where she had been abandoned the day before.

Aria boiled some water and put Zack's favorite instant oatmeal in it, the apple cinnamon kind, and cut some fresh apple into it. Sophie preferred the maple brown sugar, but Aria made her eat something else with it so that she was getting some other source of energy.

"Banana, orange, or apple?" She called to Sophie.

"Um…apple!" Sophie called back.

"Okay," she began to cut up the rest of the apple. "Apple juice, orange juice, water, or milk?"

She watched the twin four-year-olds conference, before Sophie called back, "Milk for me, apple for Zack."

She called them in to eat at the kitchen table, giving them their bowls, and giving two bowls of pretend food for Bailey and Josh, as she did every morning. She ate a piece of toast and watched her kids, glancing at the clock. It was only seven. She had to tell Sophie about Ezra before Zack beat her to it.

"Sophie," she said once they had all finished. "Do you want to go get dressed?"

"Yeah," Sophie hopped off her chair, wiping her hands on her pajamas. "Let's go, mommy."

They walked into the bright room covered in Sophie's drawings. Aria began to pull out the items that her daughter would be wearing.

"So Zack told me that you guys are studying families in preschool…"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. It introduced Aria, Zack, and Sophie, and the next chapter will introduce more characters, including Ezra...:) **

**Please review! I would love to know what you think and if I should continue this idea. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**-Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

* * *

Emily Fields loved the kids in her class. And she really loved that they all loved her. She liked that Nikki would slowly scoot into her lap during story time when they all sat in a circle, and that Justin had a crush on her and often called her pretty (and glared at Maya whenever she came to see her at work) and that Zack and Sophie still hadn't quite grasped the fact her name was Miss Fields, not Miss Fleds.

At eight, they all began to shuffle into the classroom, some with parents, some without. Emily said hello to some of her student's parents and reminded her students that it was Monday, which meant they were having gym with Mr. Veco that day.

Soon, almost everyone was there and kids were hugging their parents goodbye. Harper was crying as she clung to her mother's legs (as usual) and little Sophie and Zack Montgomery were hanging up thier backpacks in their back to back cubbies. Emily walked over to them.

"Hey, Zack, hey Sophie," she said, "How are you today?"

Zack gave her a big grin. "Good! My mommy let me bring Josh _and _Ollie the shark. Ollie is gonna hang out with Gracie, Sara's dolphin."

"And I have Bailey, and I'm wearing a new skirt. It's white." Sophie informed her.

"That's cool," Emily replied. "Why don't you go sit next to Sara in the circle? We're going to read Green Eggs and Ham," she glanced at Sophie, "and I know Bailey likes that book."

"She does!" Sophie exclaimed. "Thanks, Miss Fleds!"

Emily chuckled to herself as Zack ran off to get the spot next to Sara, clutching his shark and his elephant. There was always something extremely familiar to her about Zack and Sophie, something about his face and voice, but she could never quite put her finger on it. When she first learned their name was Montgomery, she immediately hoped they were somehow connected to Aria, but their mother's name was Marie. She tried to stop making connections that weren't there. Maya said she did it all the time.

Emily called the class over and they all sat down. She went over the weather chart and calendar with them, like she did every day, before reading Green Eggs and Ham.

"Before gym," she said after she read them the book, "Let's work on handwriting. Everyone go to your tables!"

Her little kids shuffled over to their little chairs, in the groups she had let them name together. She had the Purple Giraffes, the Messy Monkeys, the Laughing Hyenas, and the Jumping Jellyfish.

…it amused her a little more than it should.

She walked around, praising kids for their good work. She praised Justin for putting his N the correct way and Sophie for remembering not to correct Zack, because a Z was like a backwards S, but Zack had a Z not a bad S.

But whenever she saw Sophie Montgomery's eyes, she couldn't help but connect them back to her best friend, who had gone missing five years previous. Ezra, no matter how much she begged, would never tell her what happened to Aria. She and Maya kept in touch with him, though, as well as Ella, as Byron had died when Aria was almost 19. Emily was also still friendly with the rest of the group, and had recently been invited to Hanna and Caleb's wedding. She would see everyone then, she was sure, because Caleb was never one to leave anyone out and Hanna wanted a huge wedding.

Emily walked around, giving all her adorable little students  
praise on their handwriting. She was sure the kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school would be thrilled they could all write their names. Emily decided that next week she would begin on last names.

(She felt sorry for Harper Ramulifiction. Emily remembered having a hard time with her middle name, Catherine, but once she got it down, her teachers let her just go by Emily Fields instead of Emily Catherine Fields.)

That teacher was basically the reason that she hated her middle name and never made kids write their full names. Their kindergarten teacher could be the bad cop.

"Miss Fleds?" Zack asked, raising his hand. "Can we work on our family portraits?"

"That's a great idea, Zack!" Emily clapped her hands. "Alright, everyone get their family portraits out of their desks. We'll work on them for twenty minutes until you all have snack, then gym."

Emily watched Zack pull out the picture with three figures on it. One was clearly him, the only one with short hair, and the slightly smaller one with long hair was Sophie. The last had to be Marie, their mother. He had drawn her with the same color hair and a dress. Sophie's was similar, admittedly better drawn, with her in a light green dress Emily recognized as her favorite, Zack in jeans and a blue shirt, and Marie in red pants and a striped top.

"It's her favorite shirt," Sophie told her when she saw Emily looking. "She really likes it with her red pants."

"I bet she's really pretty," Emily said.

Sophie lit up and nudged her brother. "We have the photo of our family today, Miss Fleds. Do you wanna see?"

"Of course," Emily replied immediately. "Is it in your backpack?"

"Yeah, let me go get it." Zack ran over to his cubby and pulled out his Spiderman backpack. He pulled something out carefully before running back over to Emily and Sophie and handing her the picture. "That's me and my Mommy and Sophie."

At first, Emily saw Zack hugging his twin sister with a huge smile on his face, as well as on hers. She smiled at the image before seeing their mother.

She had her arm around him and a huge smile on her face. She was familiar. Undoubtedly familiar. The smile faded from Emily's face and she looked at Zack and Sophie with wide eyes. She realized why they were so familiar.

He was Aria's son.

Aria was here.

Aria was alive.

_I found her._

* * *

"Maya?" Emily called when she got home. "You here?"

"In here, Emmy," Maya's voice came from their TV room.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today-"

Emily's words cut off abruptly when she saw the person sitting next to Maya on the couch. He grinned and got up to hug her.

"Surprise! I'm here to see you guys before I go on to Cali to see Hanna and Caleb."

But all Emily could get out was a barely audible, "Shit."

Ezra pulled back and Maya came up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "So what happened today, baby? Was it that little shit Justin?"

Ezra gave Emily a questioning look. "Justin?"

"He has a crush on my girlfriend," Maya told him. "About a month ago, I went to pick her up early because she had a doctor's appointment and you know how much she hates needles, and this kid comes up and tells me that someday he's gonna marry Em and that she's waiting for him."

Ezra bust out laughing. "Are you jealous of a five-year-old, Maya?"

"Maybe a little. So what did Justin do today, Emily?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Emily replied, thinking about the photo in her purse. "How long are you staying, Ezra? Will I have to change the sheets in the guest room once you leave?"

Ezra laughed. "Sorry, Em. I was hoping to stay for a couple weeks. Give Hanna and Caleb some time to do their newly engaged things. I just want to be there in time to go cake tasting with them. I'll probably also visit Spencer and Hardy and Ar…" he trailed off, frowning. "And Wes might be in town for some sort of lawyer convention."

"Cool," Emily nodded at Ezra. "Well, can you do me a favor? It's Monday, and usually Maya and I get Chinese on Monday but I feel like making…uh, tacos. Go to the store and get taco stuff for me, Ezra?"

"Sure, Em," Ezra replied without hesitation. "I'll go now."

Emily gave Ezra a list of stuff she needed before sending him off in his silver Camry. She watched his car drive around the corner before slumping down into Maya's embrace. "You'll never believe what happened at work today."

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter...but it was important. And I know Maya is dead, but Paige just didn't seem quite right and it's my story. I do what I want. But other than this whole Maya ordeal, it will pretty much follow the format of the show as it is now (beginning of 4th season). **

**One question...how do you all feel about Malcolm being involved? He would be 15 now, so should he still be Ezra's son or what? The original plan was to have him in here, but then I watched the episode and...well you know. **

**To answer a question, Zack and Sophie are 4. They were born at the beginning of January, and it's May in the story. **

**Reviewers get a teaser from the next chapter :) **

**-Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

* * *

Ezra sometimes thought about getting a new car, because his silver Camry made him think of _her. _There were some of her lipstick stains and sometimes, when certain songs came onto the radio, he would immediately look over to the passenger seat, as if she were there.

She never was.

Somehow, that woman had convinced him that he didn't need Aria anymore. That she was better. She planted all those thoughts in his head, all those words. Saying those words to Aria would always be his biggest regret. He tried to find her, Aria, once, but his private investigator came up with nothing.

He pulled into the local grocery store and grabbed his wallet from the passenger seat, thinking of when Aria used to hold the wallet hostage during grocery trips until he agreed to buy her ice cream or pizza or both. Sometimes he used to be able to get the wallet away from her by pulling her in and kissing her, sneaking the wallet out of her purse in the process. Then he'd hold it up out of her reach, and she would react differently every time. Once she had begun whispering dirty things in his ear, and once she had laughed and told him they were still getting ice cream, and once she had just kissed him more.

He missed her so much, it physically hurt sometimes.

He tore his eyes away from his empty passenger seat, getting out of the car, not bothering to lock it. The people in the small town wouldn't try to steal his phone charger and mixed CD, called _B26. _That, and the Taylor Swift album that had been hers. He never had the heart to throw the old _Speak Now _CD away.

Ezra walked into the store and grabbed a basket. He got tortillas and cheese and meat. He was looking at hot sauce when a he felt a tug on his legs. He looked down to find a little, alabaster skinned boy with frighteningly similar eyes.

"Hello," Ezra smiled at the little boy, kneeling down to talk to him. "Are you lost?"

"No," the boy told him matter-of-factly. "My name is Zack. You're Ezra. You're my daddy."

Ezra stayed silent for a second. "Did Hardy put you up to this, buddy?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. I seen a picture of you this morning. My momma showed it to me."

Ezra shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zack, but I think you have the wrong guy. I don't have any kids."

"Yes, okay," Zack countered, "But also I'm your son."

Ezra didn't say anything.

"Okay," Zack said. "You don't hafta say nothing, just come to family day in Miss Fleds' class. My momma said you don't like her no more, so you just hafta come after her. Okay? Pinky swear?" Zack held out his pinky.

Ezra automatically linked his pinky through the little boy's. Aria used to make him pinky swear _everything. _But what surprised him was when Zack brought their linked pinkies toward him and kissed them.

She used to do that.

Zack released Ezra's pinky before giving him a solid nod. "See you at family day. I better go find my mommy."

Ezra watched for a minute as the little boy ran away before following him. Was it _at all _possible that Zack was his kid? He didn't even dare begin to hope. His window was closing. He knew that.

But if Zack was his…the mother would be…

He couldn't even begin to consider that. If it wasn't true, he knew that he would cry for days.

Zack trotted through the store, glancing down isles as he went. Finally, he stopped and ran down one. Ezra peeked around the corner and found Zack was talking to a lady with blonde hair and light skin. He found himself exhaling and reasonably disappointed. This was most certainly _not _Aria. And he said he was going to go see his mommy.

Who apparently wasn't her.

Ezra swallowed his undeserved disappointment and continued to gather the ingredients that Emily needed. Obviously she wasn't here. Obviously Zack wasn't his.

It just wasn't possible.

* * *

Zack searched the store for his mom and Sophie after successfully meeting with his dad. He spotted Amy, their neighbor and one of his mom's best friends.

"AMY!" He called, running over to her. "Guess what? I just met my daddy. He's coming to family day at school. Have you seen my mom and Sophie? I've gotta tell them."

"Oh, Zack," Amy said, leaning down. "That wasn't your daddy, bud. You can't say that to your mommy, because it will make her sad. She wants you to have a daddy, but he's not here. I'm sorry."

Zack nodded slowly. "Okay, I won't tell her. It's a secret."

"That's right," Amy replied sadly. "A secret."

* * *

The week flew by as Emily tried to figure out what to do about Aria and Ezra. These kids were obviously his, and he had told Emily and Maya about Zack approaching him in the grocery store.

Emily and Ezra were close, but she knew that her alliance should be with Aria. She just wasn't sure whether to leave Aria and her kids alone, tell Ezra, or simply keep her mouth shut and let things play out how they may.

Maya said she should tell Ezra and let him deal with it, but had promised not to do it herself.

In the end, Emily decided she would warn Aria on family day, and allow Aria to do whatever she wished. It really wasn't up to Emily to decide what was best for Sophie and Zack.

So on Friday, she woke up earlier than usual and got ready, wearing her paint splattered shirt that had been a gift from her class for her birthday a few months before. She only wore it on special occasions, such as someone's birthday, field trips, and family day.

Maya woke up just in time to see her girlfriend before she left.

"Good luck today," Maya said to her girlfriend, giving her a light kiss. Emily laughed lightly.

"I will definitely need that good luck."

* * *

Emily greeted all of the families at the door. The room was full of people of all ages and her little kids were excitedly showing off their family portraits, hung with the pictures next to them, the circle, the reading nook, the blocks, the toys, the table groups…

Aria, Zack, and Sophie were the last to arrive. At that point, Emily was being introduced to McKayla's large family. She glanced over at the threesome as McKayla talked about her dad's and stepmother's wedding.

She politely excused herself and made her way over to them.

"Hey, Zack and Sophie," she said brightly. "Is this your mom?"

Aria froze for a second before turning around, smiling tightly. "Hello. You must be Miss Fleds."

Emily laughed easily, reaching out to shake Aria's hand. "Fields, actually, Emily Fields. You must be the twins' mother, Marie."

"Yes…I'm Marie Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

Emily looked at Sophie and Zack. "Why don't you two go get in the circle. Me and your mom will meet you in a minute."

Aria watched her kids run over to the circle before turning back to Emily. "Emily…I can explain…"

"And you will," Emily replied, harsher than she'd intended. "Tonight. At the Starbucks near Target. Eight PM. Don't be late."

Aria nodded sheepishly. "Okay, Emily. I'll be there."

Emily looked at her wearily. "You better be, Aria."

* * *

Ezra was bored.

He was supposed to meet his old friend Robbie for coffee, but Robbie had bailed when he remembered it was his fifth anniversary. Maya was at her job as the manager of a popular restaurant, and would be all night, and Emily wouldn't be home until 5, at the earliest. In a split second decision, he grabbed his car keys and began to drive toward the town's only preschool. He couldn't help it. That little boy had made him pinky promise. And if he could help it, he never broke a pinky promise.

He pulled into the full parking lot and shut off his engine, quickly getting out of the car and walking up to the doors of the small school.

When he go to Emily's class, he saw parents oohing and awing at handprint flowers, family portraits, and cubbies as the energetic four year olds pointed them out. He smiled ruefully, wishing that he were one of the proud parents.

He scanned the room for Emily (and, to a lesser extent, Zack) and finally spotted the former. He slipped past parents and kids to get to her.

"Hey, Em," he said when he got close.

She whirled around and fear was visible in her eyes. She quickly tried to mask it, but her voice was wavering. "H-hey, Ezra…" she gulped. "What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and support you," he replied.

"That's…nice," she looked uneasily around the room. "Can you do me a huge favor and go…uh, make sure that none of the pictures on the bulletin boards outside the classroom have fallen off? They do sometimes and I want to make sure nobody's gets stepped on."

Ezra agreed, deciding to let Emily's weird behavior slide. He began pushing his way through the crowd until feeling a tug on his leg. He looked down to see Zack, who was grinning hugely.

"You came!" he said.

Ezra smiled at the cute little boy. "Yeah, I guess I did. Where's your mom?"

Zack was about to answer when a young woman with dark hair walked up to him. She was holding the hand of a dark haired little girl.

"Zack," she said, not having seen Ezra. "Do you want to…" and she trailed off, finally seeing the man standing above her son, looking at her in shock.

"Shit," she whispered.

* * *

**So...that happened. **

**Reviewers get a teaser to the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**-Cookie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

**Get ready for a long chapter :) Some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_Ezra smiled at the cute little boy. "Yeah, I guess I did. Where's your mom?"_

_Zack was about to answer when a young woman with dark hair walked up to him. She was holding the hand of a dark haired little girl._

_"Zack," she said, not having seen Ezra. "Do you want to…" and she trailed off, finally seeing the man standing above her son, looking at her in shock._

_"Shit," she whispered._

* * *

Ezra wordlessly made his way through the crowd, giving Aria a stern look that she knew meant _you'd better goddamn follow. _She sighed, massaging her temples, and looked at her kids. Emily appeared behind her.

"I'll watch them," she said.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Aria asked.

"I was going to," Emily replied. "Tonight. He wasn't supposed to show up. He told me he had a coffee date with an old college buddy."

Aria sighed again, knowing this was partly her fault. But she _did _try to tell Ezra about the twins, he just never got the memo. As she walked outside, she began to get angrier, remembering the tears, and the hundreds of calls she made, only to get the same " _The number you are trying to reach has disconnected." _She remembered the agony of getting the letters back, and throwing her phone into a lake out of frustration. She remembered having nobody in the delivery room with her, partly her fault, because she could've told her mom or Emily or Spencer or Hanna, but it was just so _mortifying. _Ezra fucking left her, pregnant, alone, and heartbroken.

When she saw him waiting outside the classroom, she stormed past him to the parking lot, knowing it was about to get loud. He followed, probably equally as mad. They got outside and faced each other, both wanting the other to speak. Ezra finally broke the silence.

"So…are they actually mine or did you get drunk at a party, cheat on me, and have my mom pay you off?" his voice was a mix of venom and bitterness. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"No, they're yours. I seem to recall you being the unfaithful half. Does the name _Jackie _ring a bell?"

"I _never _cheated," he spat back, "I broke up with you before we did anything. Were you going to tell me?"

She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "_That night, _actually. Then you came home, screaming about me being too _immature." _Her eyes filled with tears. "I have the note to prove it. And I tried calling, visiting, contacting you through Wes…finally I got the idea. You didn't want me and you didn't want them. So I changed my name, moved, and had twins. _Alone. _I was _fucking _alone. Sometimes I would just cry with them at night. About you, mostly."

His anger began to simmer down and guilt took its place. "Am…am I on their birth certificate?"

She sighed angrily. "_Unfortunately. _They have pictures of you in their rooms. They know Ezra Fitz is their daddy and they'll be fucking thrilled to know you. Or are you going to abandon," she paused for a moment, the word _us _on the tip of her tongue, "them again?"

All his anger melted, thinking of the two children who were _his. _He looked at the woman in front of him, still seething. He knew he deserved her harsh words and more. He began to tread carefully, remembering how many tears he shed after the private investigator had come up empty handed. He remembered all the times he wanted _her _in his passenger seat. He remembered the end of his five month affair with Jackie, when Wes had taken him in, and he remembered going back to his old apartment to see if there was anything left. He loved her. He'd always love her.

…and it would be awesome if she loved him back.

"Aria," she wished her heartbeat didn't stutter when he said her name like that. She _couldn't _love him. It just wasn't an option. _No. _"I want to be their dad. I'm so sorry for what happened, and I really want to talk to you about all of this. Meet me? Tonight?"

She was hesitant. Of course she was. She knew the effect he had on her. She knew he would always hold a power over her, the same one she used to hold on him. "I'm supposed to meet Emily."

He gave her a look. "Emily can wait. She can even watch Zack and…" he trailed off, realizing he didn't even know his daughter's name.

"Sophie," Aria supplied. "Zack and Sophie."

He internally melted. _Zack and Sophie. __My kids. _

"Yeah, Emily can watch Zack and Sophie. She loves them already." He gave her a hopeful look and she sighed in defeat, knowing she would have to do this eventually. Might as well get it over with.

"Fine," she sighed. "Tonight at seven. The coffee shop on Main Street." And under her breath, "Feel free to be late."

Ezra pretended not to hear. "I'll be there."

Then he walked towards his car, with Aria watching on. He pretended not to feel her hazel eyes burning a hole through him. He got in, closed the door, and started the ignition.

_Well, _he thought, _I guess my life begins now. _

* * *

Aria tensely finished Family Day and asked Emily for a raincheck, and if she could babysit. Emily readily agreed, taking Aria's address and saying she'd be there at 6:30 sharp (and Aria was reminded of how punctual Emily had always been. She'd forgotten the extent of it.)

She spent an hour getting ready, taking a ten minute shower while her kids played in the guestroom turned fort. Then she spent forty minutes trying to decide what to wear, finally deciding to put her jeans and t-shirt from earlier, throwing a jacket on top. She let her hair dry naturally and ordered a pizza, leaving the money on the table. Then she called her kids in.

"Zack, Sophie," she said once they were facing her in the living room. "Miss Fields is coming over to watch you guys while mommy goes out with…" she hesitated. "…a friend. You guys are having pizza, and you have to be perfect angels, okay?"

"Okay," they agreed, obviously wanting to go back to their fort. Aria nodded, dismissing them. They ran off. Her doorbell rang and she took a deep breath before going to answer it. Emily stood on the other side of the door smiling. She immediately pulled Aria into a hug, and for a moment, it was like Aria never left. Then Emily pulled back and Aria led her into the house. Emily surveyed it.

It was a nice house, with a small area for shoes and a door that was probably a closet. She could see the kitchen, separated from the kitchen table by a countertop. An arched entryway led into the living room, with a good sized TV, a couch, a chair, a coffee table, a side table with a lamp on it, a guitar on a stand and a piano. Emily saw a hallway off of the living room. Aria saw her staring.

"That hallway leads to my, Zack's, and Sophie's bedrooms. There's a master bathroom in mine and another one in the hallway and a third in the basement, next to the guest room. There's also an extra bedroom we use for storage and an old couch and a TV that only does DVDs down there. The staircase is here," she gestured to the closet. "It's directly to the left. There's another 'secret' staircase at the end of the hall. It's just a door that blends into the wall."

"Okay," Emily said, "It seems like a nice house."

Aria smiled. "It is. I've had it since the twins were six months old. I wanted it because it had the three bedrooms together, because they couldn't share one. If one started crying, so would the other. It was a nightmare."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Maya and I once agreed to babysit her brother's newborn for a couple days while he and his wife caught up on sleep. It was pretty bad with just the one. And Maya sleeps like the dead."

Aria grinned. "So you and Maya are still going strong? Or has she already popped the question?"

Emily laughed. "No, marriage isn't really Maya's style. Not really mine, either. We're happy the way things are."

Aria shrugged. "If you say so. Anyhow, the twins are downstairs, playing in the fort. Their bedtime is eight, but since it's Friday, we'll let eight thirty slide. Pizza is on the way, Zack is allergic to shellfish, but there isn't any in the house, so just don't take them out to Red Lobster. There's otter pops in the freezer, they can both have one. Sophie's favorite is pink and Zack likes red. Make sure they brush their teeth and use the bathroom before they go to sleep. They like to have a story. It's Zack's night to pick, so let them both lie in his bed while you read it, then take Sophie to her room. Make sure to turn on her lava lamp and leave the door open and hall light on. Shut Zack's door. He likes it pitch black…" she trailed off. "Sorry, I'm probably giving you too much information."

"No, I got it," Emily assured her. "Pizza, otter pop, teeth, story, lava lamp. I got it, Aria."

"You're the best, Em," Aria sighed. "The emergency numbers are on the counter, next to the pizza money. My neighbor, Amy, lives in the blue house across the street and to the left. She knows all the emergency information if anything happens. My cell is on there, along with the number to the place I'm meeting Ezra." She glanced at the clock. "I better go soon. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Emily replied. "Just show me the kids."

Aria led Emily into the closet and down the staircase. They came to a carpeted hall with a room open straight ahead. Aria pointed to the left. "Those doors are the water heater and the garage. This," she pointed to the room they were facing. "Is the TV room with the old couch. The door to the backyard is there." She pointed to the right. "This is the guestroom and the bathroom."

"Got it," Emily said. "You can go now."

Aria laughed. "Just let me say goodbye to my kids, please. Sophie! Zack!" the two kids came out of the guestroom and spotted Emily.

"Miss Fleds!" Zack said excitedly. "You're at my house!"

"Do you wanna see our fort?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Emily replied. "Say goodbye to your mom first."

"Bye, Mommy," they said at the same time, both jumping into Aria's arms. She kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Bye Zackie, bye Soph. I'll be back after you go to bed. Be good for Miss Fields!"

"Okay, Mommy,"

"Bye," Aria said once more before walking up the stairs to meet Ezra.

* * *

Emily was given the official tour of the fort, and she was pretty impressed. The entire room was sheltered by blankets. She crawled through the fort to the main tent, where Zack was being a secret agent in Princess Sophie's tea party. He was protecting her from the evil bear.

Emily agreed to play the Queen, and told them that they could call her Emily, but only when they weren't in school. "It's a secret," she whispered. "Pinky promise to keep it." They all promised.

The pizza soon arrived and Emily paid and called Agent Zack and Princess Sophie in. They sat at the kitchen table and continued their tea-turned-pizza party. Emily wasn't quite following the storyline, but it seemed to be progressing well.

Once they both ate their pizza and Zack finished Sophie's crust, she gave them their otter pops, pink for Sophie and red for Zack. She ate an orange one. She glanced at the clock once they finished, seeing it was 8:05. The kids were obviously starting to get sleepy.

"Oh, no," she gasped dramatically. "I think those were secret sleeping potions!"

"Oh, no," Sophie and Zack mimicked in sync, both beginning to yawn.

"I could've sworn that was an otter pop," Zack muttered. Emily tried not to laugh.

She gave them both a glass of water, claiming it would slow the pace of the sleeping potion. "Now," she whispered, "You have to brush your teeth and go potty. That should hold it off enough for a story."

They ran off and she helped them brush their teeth and go potty. She changed them into their pajamas and walked into the room with a white door and a big, artistic Z on the door.

The floor was littered with Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures and stuffed animals spilling out of a toy box. A bookshelf stood on the wall with the door on it. Emily told Zack to pick one out.

He walked over and scanned the books, while Sophie sat on his bed, clutching Bailey the tiger. He came back with a book called _Bubba and Beau. _Zack sucked his pointer finger as Emily read, and Sophie's eyes drooped. By the time she finished, Sophie was out and Zack was very close.

"Turn out the light and close the door," he requested. She nodded wordlessly and leaned down to kiss him. "Goodnight, Agent Zack," she said. He smiled drowsily.

"Goodnight, Queen Emily,"

She turned out the lamp that had been on, scooped up Sophie, who clutched her tiger, and shut the door on her way out. She entered the door right next to Zack's with the large, artistic S on the door. Sophie stayed asleep.

Emily set Sophie in the bed before pulling the comforter up around the girl. She kissed her, whispered goodnight, and switched on the lava lamp on Sophie's bedside table. That was when she noticed the photos.

There were four. One was of Aria and two newborns, obviously Zack and Sophie. She was looking down at Sophie, who was wrapped in a little pink blanket. Another was of Sophie and her brother on their fourth birthday. They were smiling with a cake with a large 4 on it. The third was of just Aria and Sophie, where Sophie was sitting next to her mother in the backyard. Both were smiling.

The last was of Ezra. Emily stared for a second before moving away, deciding she'd let Aria tell her the full story later, when she was ready. She moved out of the room, noticing the building blocks and dolls on the floor. She left the door slightly open.

* * *

**I know, I know, you want to see the Ezria talk, not Emily, Sophie, and Zack interactions. Well, too bad. You have to wait until the next chapter for that. **

**So has anyone seen the PLL from last night?! I'M SO CONFUSED! And also that didn't happen in this story, probably. I think **** (in case you haven't seen it...I don't want to spoil anything) had reasons. **

**So reviewers get teasers from the next chapter. The last response was AMAZING, so let's keep that up! **

**Thanks everyone :) **

**-Cookie**

**P.S. Is anyone a little bit proud of me for not doing a cliffhanger? Yes? Yes? No? Okay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

**Get ready for a long chapter :) Some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_Emily set Sophie in the bed before pulling the comforter up around the girl. She kissed her, whispered goodnight, and switched on the lava lamp on Sophie's bedside table. That was when she noticed the photos._

_There were four. One was of Aria and two newborns, obviously Zack and Sophie. She was looking down at Sophie, who was wrapped in a little pink blanket. Another was of Sophie and her brother on their fourth birthday. They were smiling with a cake with a large 4 on it. The third was of just Aria and Sophie, where Sophie was sitting next to her mother in the backyard. Both were smiling._

_The last was of Ezra. Emily stared for a second before moving away, deciding she'd let Aria tell her the full story later, when she was ready. She moved out of the room, noticing the building blocks and dolls on the floor. She left the door slightly open._

* * *

Aria sat uneasily with her hands wrapped around her black coffee. She had become almost like Spencer in her obsessive caffeine consumption. It had started when the twins were born, and she needed it to keep from falling asleep while standing up, but hadn't really stopped when they began sleeping through the night.

She would never be as bad as Spencer, though. Aria would hate to see the girl have twins, as her already strong coffee would basically become raw. Aria giggled at the sudden image she got of Spencer eating raw coffee grounds.

"What's so funny?" Ezra asked, snapping her out of her good mood.

"Nothing," she snapped. She got that strange combination of feelings she could only describe as a mix of giddiness, anger, love, and protectiveness. She glanced at the large clock above the bank. It was 7:03. At least Ezra had granted _that _request. "Sit down. Or did you want to get a coffee?"

Ezra held up the coffee he'd already purchased, making Aria feel somewhat silly, and wordlessly took a seat. They were silent for a good minute before Ezra spoke.

"So…what are their full names?"

Aria smiled slightly, thinking of her kids. "Sophie Elizabeth and Zackary Scott,"

He grinned widely. "Is there a reason?"

She hesitated before answering an unsteady, "No,"

The truth was that Elizabeth had been taken from the main character of the book _Winesberg, Ohio_, the book Ezra had given her soon after she'd met him. Scott was taken from the writer of _The Great Gatsby, _F. Scott Fitzgerald.

But she didn't want Ezra to know that.

"Well, those are lovely names," he replied after an awkward silence. "How is this going to work?"

"Well, they already know you're they're father. I told them that you were a good man and would've loved them, but you just…didn't want _me."_

_"_Aria…"

"Don't," she stopped him before he could say anything. "We are never getting back together."

"Like, ever?" Ezra asked with a slight grin, remembering her love for Taylor Swift.

She shot him a steely glare. "Like, ever."

* * *

By the time they were finished talking, Ezra was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed. They had talked for three hours, with Aria assuring him he wouldn't need a lawyer, and they could work something out themselves. She told him they went to the park every Saturday at ten, so he could show up if he wanted to. She even lent him a scrapbook full of pictures of the twins.

When he got back to Emily's, he immediately went to the guestroom and opened up the scrapbook. The first picture was of Aria, holding her pregnant belly and giving a small smile to whoever took the picture.

Ezra stared at the picture, wishing he had been the one to take it. He couldn't believe that he had abandoned his pregnant girlfriend so that he could get back together with his slutty ex.

In his defense, he has thought Aria was about to break up with him. Jackie had been so convincing. He had been distressed in his office and…

* * *

(((((Flashback: Four years and eleven months ago, two hours before the breakup)))))

_Ezra laid on his couch with his arm slung over his face. Why was Aria being so distant? Last night he'd invited her over to his apartment, only to be turned down. She was moving in with him, for God's sake! All of her things were already there. Her lease was ending soon, and she had even told her landlord to go ahead and shut off the heat, even though it was a particularly cold April. Why had she done that? Because she was goddamned living with him, that's why! _

_Jackie walked into his office to ask about a meeting she had missed the day before, and had asked what was wrong. He didn't know why he told her, maybe just because all his friends were also Aria's and who else would ask him what was wrong? So it all came pouring out, and Jackie listened._

_"Well," she said after he finished, "Sounds like she's going to break up with you…"_

_And she talked about the signs and Ezra listened, getting angrier and angrier with each word. How _dare _Aria do that to him? And Jackie somehow convinced him the best way to deal would be to break up with her first. _

_"She's immature," Jackie reasoned. "She thinks she can break it off with you, mess around for a couple months, and you'll come crying back. In fact, I bet she's already cheating. Does she have any close male friends?"_

_Ezra thought of Jake and nodded. _

_Jackie grinned, knowing she was finally going to have what was rightfully hers back. "I rest my case." _

_After he broke it off with her and she left crying, he drowned his sorrows in scotch. Jackie showed up an hour after she left, when he was just about to call Aria. _

_"No," Jackie had said, taking his phone from him. "Don't. I bet she's in the arms of Jake." _

_And he had thrown his phone against the wall, breaking the half-inch-thick phone into what seemed like a million pieces. Then he had cried, looking at the pictures of Aria that seemed to cover every inch of the apartment. _

_"Shh," Jackie said, running her hand along his arm. "You can come live with me now. Have you paid the rent for this month?" He shook his head, not questioning how Jackie knew he paid on a month-to-month basis, and Jackie helped him pack a bag of everything that didn't remind him of Aria, meaning one measly bag of clothes that were about ten years old. Everything else was connected to her one way or another. _

_He then proceeded to run down the stairs to the front desk. _

_"Ezra," said Hansen, the old man who owned the building. "Are you here to pay for April's rent?" _

_"No," Ezra replied. "I'm moving out." He turned to go, but Hansen spoke again. _

_"What about all your things?"_

_Ezra hesitated slightly before replying. "Sell it." _

_Then he left with Jackie, not returning to the apartment until a year later. _

_His relationship with Jackie was mostly him trying to forget about Aria. He lived with her for two months before being jolted out of the bubble of denial he was in by getting fired. He just sank into a depression for three more months before finally pulling himself together after breaking it off with Jackie and going to live with Wes in Maine. _

_In Maine, he began teaching again and completely immersed himself in it to forget Aria. After being in Maine for almost seven months, he went back to New York, and back into his old apartment. _

_"Hi," he said cautiously to Hansen. Hansen looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Ah, Ezra! I knew you would be back. Do you want to see what I saved?"_

_Not quite knowing what the old man meant, Ezra agreed. Hansen led him to the back room and pulled out two cardboard boxes. _

_"I saved all the pictures that were in there along with all the jewelry. Also nobody would buy this," he pulled out an ugly tie covered in reindeer Aria had gotten him as a joke. "Pretty much everything else was sold. I kept half the profit for you. Aria's wardrobe turned the most profit, along with your furniture and kitchen supplies, and I sold the rest of your ties to a collector for one fifty. You had too many ties, Ezra. Seventy five is too many."_

_Ezra chuckled. "I know, Hansen." _

_"Good. Well, I've got two thousand for you. Let me get it." _

_Hansen went to get the cash out of the safe and Ezra looked at the boxes, thankful Hansen hadn't sold the photos of his Aria to anyone, and surprisingly happy to see that tie. Most of the jewelry was hers, and he decided he might just have to return it. _

_Hansen came back and handed him a large stack of twenties and fifties. Ezra hesitated before speaking. _

_"Did…did she ever come back? Or leave any messages for me?" _

_"Yes," Hansen replied. "Five letters. One phone message begging you to call her."_

_"Do you still have the letters?" he asked hopefully. "Or her new phone number?"_

_Hansen shook his head. "No, the message was thrown out after six months and the letters were sent back. It's protocol."_

_Ezra nodded, knowing it was a longshot._

_He hired one of the best private investigators in Maine. Wes fully supported him. Ezra reluctantly gave the guy a picture of Aria, the original, because this guy didn't do photocopies._

_"This is her," he said, sliding the picture over the table (just like the movies.) "Her name is Aria Marie Montgomery. Born April 11, 1994. She would be twenty-two now. I need you to find her." _

* * *

**So there's Ezra's explanation...what did y'all think? There wasn't any Zack and Sophie in this chapter, but there was a fair bit of Ezria. **

**Reviewers (as usual) get a teaser for the next chapter, which might be handy because its not finished yet and I'm starting school tomorrow, so who knows when the next update will be :/ I'm going to try to update every Tuesday, but no promises. **

**Love you all! **

**-Cookie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

**Get ready for a long chapter :) Some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_"Did…did she ever come back? Or leave any messages for me?" _

_"Yes," Hansen replied. "Five letters. One phone message begging you to call her."_

_"Do you still have the letters?" he asked hopefully. "Or her new phone number?"_

_Hansen shook his head. "No, the message was thrown out after six months and the letters were sent back. It's protocol."_

_Ezra nodded, knowing it was a longshot._

_He hired one of the best private investigators in Maine. Wes fully supported him. Ezra reluctantly gave the guy a picture of Aria, the original, because this guy didn't do photocopies._

_"This is her," he said, sliding the picture over the table (just like the movies.) "Her name is Aria Marie Montgomery. Born April 11, 1994. She would be twenty-two now. I need you to find her."_

* * *

The next morning, Ezra knew he would go to the park to see Zack and officially meet Sophie. He was there by 9:50, nervously bouncing his knee. Aria and the kids got there at 10:03.

Aria was holding their hands and Sophie was talking animatedly to her mother and brother. Ezra saw Aria scan the park for him, spot him, and whisper something to her-_their_-kids.

Zack and Sophie ran off and Aria made her way over to him, gingerly sitting on the bench next to him.

They sat in an easy silence, watching Zack and Sophie run around the playground.

"They really like the swings," Aria said finally. "And claim I can't push high enough. I imagine you can. And it would make Sophie's week. I'm pretty sure Zack told her about you being at their preschool. You should've seen the look on her face when she was looking at your picture last night..."

Ezra nodded and gave her a smile, wanting to know more about the picture she had of him, but also afraid to push it. He knew he was on thin ice with Aria at the moment, so he walked over to the two kids, who were playing in the sandbox, and knelt down next to them, wiping Aria from his mind.

"Hi," Sophie said sweetly, "I'm Sophie. What's your name?"

"Ezra," he replied, taking her outstretched hand. "I'm…" he hesitated, not sure what to say. Luckily, Zack answered for him.

"Daddy," he said happily. "You're here!"

Sophie's eyes immediately snapped toward Ezra's, and he was thrilled to see that she got Aria's beautiful hazel eyes, though her hair was dark, tight ringlets, like his.

Zack looked more like Aria. Though he had Ezra's blue-gray eyes, he had her slightly lighter brown hair, though his hung slightly in his eyes and was straight and waved slightly to the left, like hers.

Sophie seemed to examine him for a moment before taking his hand. "Zack said you would come. I recognize you now. You look like me."

"And I'm so glad I do," Ezra replied, "But your mommy is a lot prettier than I am. That must be where you get it."

"Oh," Sophie giggled and Ezra couldn't help but smile. "But you're pretty, too."

"So," Ezra said, smiling widely. "Do you want to go on…the swings?"

They cheered and immediately rushed toward the swings.

Sophie didn't let go of his hand, and when they arrived he lifted her onto the 'big girl' swing. Zack scrambled up on his own and sat swinging his legs while Ezra gave Sophie a push. She squealed with laughter, though she wasn't swinging that high.

Ezra gently pushed Zack and he also laughed before saying, "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

Ezra wasn't sure how much higher they were allowed to go, and glanced at Aria, who was watching him with a guilty look on her face. He wanted to assure her that she shouldn't feel guilty, and gave her a wide smile, waving her over. She looked around and hesitantly got off the bench, tensely pulling at her shirt. She walked over.

Ezra gave Sophie another weak push and she shot him a frustrated look.

"You push worse than Mom," she informed him. He heard Aria giggle behind him, and he grinned.

"Oh, yeah? I bet I can push Zack higher than your mom can push you."

"No," Zack protested. "I want Mom to push me."

"And I want Daddy to push me," Sophie smiled at Ezra. He smiled back and looked at Aria.

"What do you say, Aria?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes that always worked before. Zack and Sophie copied him, making large puppy eyes at Aria. She caved after twenty seconds.

"Fine, you're on _Fitz."_

"Bring it on, _Montgomery."_

* * *

"I can't believe Mom beat you!" Sophie said to Ezra for probably the twelfth time. He laughed and looked at Aria, who seemed to be attempting to contain her smile.

She had never been good at that.

"Well, your mom is very strong."

"And I'm better at pumping my legs!" Zack added.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Ye-"

"Stop it," Aria scolded. "Or else we won't get ice cream."

"Sorry," they said in sync, immediately stopping their fight. There was a beat of silence, before…

"I can't believe mom beat you!"

* * *

"I'll have the peanut butter ice cream in a bowl," Aria said to the teenager behind the counter. "Zack, Sophie, Ezra, what do you want?"

The truth was, Aria knew exactly what Ezra would get, as well as Zack. Zack always got cookies n cream, in a bowl with a green spoon, and Ezra always got cookie dough in a waffle cone with a bowl on the side, to put the little balls of cookie dough in. He ate those at the end.

Sophie was a little more unpredictable. She switched between sherbet in a sugar cone, chocolate vanilla swirl in a bowl, and bubble gum in a cone with a bowl on the side to put the bubble gum pieces in. She ate them at the end.

"I want cookies n cream," Zack said. The girl working there nodded and put Aria's ice cream on the counter.

"Bowl or cone?" She asked kindly.

"Bowl," Zack replied, watching her scoop the ice cream into the bowl. "With a green spoon, please."

"Of course,"

"I'll have cookie dough," Ezra said. _Typical, _Aria thought.

"Cone or bowl?"

"Waffle cone," Aria answered before she could think about it. "With an empty bowl on the side."

* * *

"Waffle cone," she answered. "With an empty bowl on the side."

He looked at her in amazement, and she seemed to realize what she said, and began to avoid his gaze. He saw her pale cheeks begin to redden. _She remembers, _he thought. He continued trying to meet her eyes. She continued to avoid his.

"What about you, Sophie?" she said after a beat of silence. "What do you want?"

"Bubblegum," she answered. She looked up at Ezra. "In a sugar cone. With a bowl on the side."

Ezra wondered whether she had always done that or if she was just trying to be like him. Aria finally glanced over at him, and answered his unspoken question.

"She's done that since she first had bubblegum ice cream. She said she wanted to save the bubblegum for after, so I got her a bowl." She met his eyes. "She's just like you sometimes."

The girl handed them all their ice cream and Aria brought out her wallet to pay. She was handing the girl her credit card when Ezra looked up from his ice cream.

"Aria, I can get it…"

"No," she said dismissively, handing the teenage girl her card. "I got it."

Ezra knew arguing wouldn't do him any good this time, and he also knew Aria did what she wanted anyways. He went and sat at the table with his kids while she finished paying.

Zack had placed Aria's peanut butter ice cream in the booth next to him, so he slid in next to Sophie. She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back and plucked a bit of cookie dough from his ice cream with his spoon and put it into his bowl.

"I do that," Sophie exclaimed, gesturing to her bowl. It had a few pieces of frozen bubblegum in it. Ezra smiled.

"It's the best way to eat ice cream," he said to her. He saw Zack shake his head, but the young boy said nothing. "You can't just eat that stuff at the same time as you eat the ice cream."

Sophie nodded, admiration shining in her eyes, before beginning to lick her ice cream again. Aria slipped into the booth sliding a pile of napkins into the middle of the table.

"I only got eighteen, so you two will have to take it easy today. Try to get most of your ice cream into your mouth."

Zack and Sophie giggled. "Okay, mommy," Zack said, taking a bite of his cookies n cream ice cream. Aria giggled and grabbed one of the napkins to wipe the ice cream off his face.

"Our record is fifty-four," she told Ezra, taking a bite of her ice cream. "Sophie spilled chocolate ice cream-"

"Chocolate vanilla swirl," Sophie corrected. Aria laughed.

"Of course, Sophie spilled chocolate vanilla swirl all over her nice white dress, Zack got a milkshake that day and they were out of paper cups so he got a Styrofoam one, which he broke by accident when he squeezed too hard. It took a lot of napkins."

"And mommy spilled water all over Brad," Zack added.

"And then Brad gave mommy his numbers," Sophie said.

Aria shot her kids a look. Sophie giggled.

"Zack, that was a secret, remember?" Sophie whispered as low as a four year old could, meaning Ezra heard every word. Ezra looked at Aria, who suddenly seemed very interested in the label on the cup of her ice cream. She looked up, her spoon in her mouth.

Ezra, knowing Aria wouldn't be forthcoming with information, turned his attention to his kids. "So did mommy use Brad's number?"

Zack shook his head. "Mommy said that she didn't need Brad's number because she's-"

"Zack, do you want to have a bite of my ice cream?" Aria interrupted hastily.

Zack nodded and dug his spoon into his mother's ice cream, taking out a very big bite. He shoved it in his mouth and Aria took her own spoon, piled with just as much ice cream, and handed it to Sophie. She then shot Ezra a glare.

They were silent for a minute before Zack and Sophie finished eating their bites of Aria's ice cream. Zack then proceeded to turn to Ezra.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

* * *

After they finished their ice cream (almost an hour and a half later) it was nearly 1:00. They walked back to the park and stopped at a black minivan. "This is us, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Sophie said, opening the back door. "Are you coming back to our house, Daddy?"

Ezra shook his head, kneeling down to Sophie and Zack's level. "You guys are going to your house, and I'm going to my house. I'll see you later, though."

Zack nodded in acceptance, but Sophie's eyes filled with tears.

"NO!" she said, beginning to cry. "If you go we might not see you again!"

"You will," he tried to assure her, but she continued to wail. He looked helplessly at Aria. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Just try to assure her that you'll see her later and here," she handed him her phone, "Program your number in it and tell her that we'll call you today at seven thirty so she can talk to you before she goes to bed, maybe even Facetime? I'm going to buckle Zack in. Don't give in. She has to get used to this still, so we have to take this in chunks. We probably should've thought this through more but it's too late for that."

With that, Aria bent down and picked Zack up, walking around the other side of the car. Ezra turned his attention back to his wailing daughter.

"Sophie, I will come back," he assured her again, less panicked this time. He grabbed her hand and wiped her tears, even though they continued streaming out of her eyes. "I'll talk to you every day from now on and come to the park every Saturday."

"But where have you been?" she sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Why weren't you here every Saturday before?"

He didn't say anything for a second. "Because…because your mommy and I both made some bad choices that we shouldn't have made, okay?"

"Okay," she said finally. "Will you buckle me in?"

"Of course, Princess."

Sophie allowed Ezra to pick her up and he opened the door to Aria's car. He set Sophie in her booster seat and helped her buckle up. He saw Aria having a whispered conversation with Zack, but didn't question it. He saw Sophie grab a tiger stuffed animal, and he took out Aria's phone, which he had temporarily forgotten about. He turned it on and tried to unlock it, finding a passcode lock.

He thought back to what Aria had told him about the twins and typed in their birthday: 0104. No.

Initials: 9773. No.

He tried a few different combinations before finally deciding it was worth a try. 0906. Labor Day 2010. The day they met.

He didn't expect it to work, but the phone unlocked, and he quickly put his number into it before handing it to Aria across the backseat. She nodded in thanks.

"Say goodbye to your daddy, guys,"

"Bye," Zack said, waving.

"Bye," Sophie repeated sullenly. "I get to talk to you before bed, right?"

"Right," Ezra assured, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Princess, bye Zack."

He gently shut the door and walked back to the sidewalk. Aria got into the driver's seat and started the car. She gave him a wave and a small smile before driving away.

Ezra watched the car, waving in case Sophie or Zack was looking, until he couldn't see it anymore. He then walked back to his own car and drove back to Emily's, feeling much better than he had in a long time.

* * *

**Ha! Look who got the chapter up on time! Here's a fluffy little chapter of Ezria family interactions. I, personally, liked it, but I might be a little biased...**

**Question: Who is your favorite twin: Zack or Sophie? Trying to figure out if I'm showing favoritism...answer in a review.**

**Any predictions or story ideas? **

**Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter, up on Tuesday, hopefully...**

**Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_He thought back to what Aria had told him about the twins and typed in their birthday: 0104. No._

_Initials: 9773. No._

_He tried a few different combinations before finally deciding it was worth a try. 0906. Labor Day 2010. The day they met._

_He didn't expect it to work, but the phone unlocked, and he quickly put his number into it before handing it to Aria across the backseat. She nodded in thanks._

_"Say goodbye to your daddy, guys,"_

_"Bye," Zack said, waving._

_"Bye," Sophie repeated sullenly. "I get to talk to you before bed, right?"_

_"Right," Ezra assured, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Princess, bye Zack."_

_He gently shut the door and walked back to the sidewalk. Aria got into the driver's seat and started the car. She gave him a wave and a small smile before driving away._

_Ezra watched the car, waving in case Sophie or Zack was looking, until he couldn't see it anymore. He then walked back to his own car and drove back to Emily's, feeling much better than he had in a long time._

* * *

Hanna Marin was having an awesome day, especially for a Monday.

Spencer had gotten in the night before and Emily was due to visit in a couple weeks. She was shopping with a basically limitless budget because of her job as a fashion consultant for several big name celebrities and Caleb's job as a special effects worker in high profile action and sci-fi movies, she was having an _amazing _hair day, and her and Caleb's little Shih Tzu puppy, Stud, hadn't had an accident the night before.

While she was shopping with Spencer, and Stud, in her bag, her phone rang with the newest Beyoncé hit. Hanna pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

_Emily is calling :)_

Hanna showed Spencer the phone and excitedly pressed accept.

"Emily!" she said as soon as she answered. "How are you? You never call me."

She heard Emily laugh. _"Han, you sound like my mother. Like, _exactly _like my mother." _

"How are your little kiddies?" Hanna asked, ignoring Emily's previous comments. "And Maya? How is Maya?"

_"The kids are great. Maya is great. Aria is great and has two kids. Ezra is staying in my and Maya's guestroom until he flies up to Cali to see you and Caleb and Wes-"_

"Wait," Spencer, who had been listening in, said. "Repeat that least part, Em?"

_"Oh, um, Ezra is staying with-"_

"Cut the crap, Em," Spencer said. "The part about _Aria."_

_"Right, well, Aria has two kids. Four year old twins. Sophie and Zack." _

"Wait, and the father is…" Hanna said.

Emily said nothing.

"Em…who. Is. Her. Baby. Daddy?"

"Hanna!"

"Shut up, Spencer. I'm getting answers."

_"It's Ezra." _

"And has Ezra known about these twins?"

_"…no." _

"And does he now?"

_"Yes." _

"And how long have you known?"

_"I don't know…likeaweek." _

"Like a what, Emily Catherine Fields?"

_"…like a week…" _

"Emily!"

_"Hanna…"_

"Emily!"

_"Spencer…"_

"Why didn't you tell us? Spence, we have to get down there and meet Aria's kids and see Aria, not to mention chew Aria out for not telling me I have a fucking _niece and nephew_-"

_"Um…you can't. I don't think Aria even wanted you to know about her, much less Zack and Sophie. I just…you know I don't like secrets since…"_

"Yeah," Spencer said softly. "We got it."

_"But I'm coming in two weeks, so I can bring pictures and-"_

"Aria," Hanna interrupted. "I'd like you to bring Aria."

_"H-Hanna…" _Emily sputtered. _"I can't just…drag Aria down here. And I have to go, I called you while the kids were at gym so that I would have an excuse to leave the conversation."_

"_Try, _Emily," Hanna begged. "Please. We miss our best friend."

Emily sighed. _"I'll try, but I guarantee nothing. Talk to you later?"_

"Yes, you will," Hanna replied before abruptly ending the call. "Spencer," she said, "I think that we are about to get the whole gang back together."

* * *

Emily hung up the phone, groaning. _I am going to get an earful from Hanna later…why did I think that was a good idea?_

Emily sighed, standing up and making her way towards the gym. She slipped in and saw the class finishing up a game of sharks and minnows. Sophie was the shark, but missed everyone in the class while waving to Emily. Emily waved back, and Sophie continued to play with her classmates.

The gym teacher, Paul, came over to stand next to Emily.

"Hey, Em," he said, "How's Maya?"

"Maya is great," Emily replied, smiling at Paul. "Her restaurant just got a good review from a notoriously nasty critic, so she's up to her neck in business. How's Laura?"

"Laura is about as good as a high school vice principal can be. Some kid was caught vandalizing the science room, another is threatening to sue the school because their brand new six hundred dollar iPhone was stolen…you know, same old same old. And she's really stressed about the AP English teacher, who's moving to Montana to be closer to her grandkids. It was very sudden because her daughter went into early labor and had a baby that's a couple months premature."

"Wow," Emily said, "Is the baby alright?"

"They have some concerns, but he should be okay. Her daughter, too. She just wants to help out with the other two kids."

"So…a job is opening up?" Emily asked. Paul nodded.

"Why, you interested?"

"No, I love the little kids and I do _not _want to go back to high school. I've just got a friend who will probably move into the area. His kids live here."

Paul nodded. "Divorced?"

Emily grimaced. "Not exactly…it's a long story. But there's a job?"

"Yup, and I can probably get your friend an early interview. You know how much Laura likes you and Maya."

"Thank you so much!" Emily smiled at him. "I'm sure that Maya could give you two a nice date night for your troubles. Get Daniel out of your hair. A nice dinner at her restaurant."

He laughed. "I don't think that Daniel will stand to be babysat, being a thirteen year old boy and all."

"Well, I have a class full of four year olds, maybe he could babysit or something?"

"Yeah, maybe,"

* * *

"Thank you," Aria said to the woman she was folding a shirt for, "Please come again soon."

The woman smiled and gave Aria a small nod, accepting her paper bag with the _Ella's _watermark on the front. When she was younger, she always joked to her mom that one day she would open up an antique shop named after her because she was so old. Ella had always laughed and told Aria to shut up, but that's exactly what Aria did.

It was a nice little place, with vintage clothes, valuable jewelry, and classic books signed by authors. Aria was somewhat a collector, as she had many things in cases that she might not sell if given an offer. She also had a nice little coffee shop that had been added later, toward the back of the store. It was a popular place for people to hang out together, and teenagers often came by when they wanted to study.

Aria sighed and leaned on the counter, wishing she could pick up Zack and Sophie herself, but the place was too busy. There were no seats left in the coffee shop and quite a few customers were browsing the racks of clothes and other antiques, so she had called and asked Amy to drop them off at the shop.

"Mommy!" Zack called as soon as he barreled into the shop, Amy and Sophie behind him. He ran over to Aria and she scooped him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day, Zackie?"

"Great!" he replied. "We played Sharks n Minnows in gym class and I was a minnow and nobody caught me! And Mr. Veco said that I should do a sport!" He beamed. "Can I, Momma? Can I do a sport?"

She laughed, giving him a butterfly kiss. "What sport, Zackie?"

The thought for a minute. "The one with the stick and the bayses."

"Do you mean the bats and he bases, Zackie? Baseball? Like the ones on the TV at the diner?"

"Yeah!" Zack said. "And maybe Daddy could coach. Justin's daddy coaches Justin's scroccer team!"

Aria froze for a moment, before giving her son a half hearted smile. "Yeah, maybe he could, Zackie. How was your day, Soph?"

"Good," Sophie replied, looking up at her mom. "We had color goldfish for lunch and Zack gave me all his purple ones and Donnie pushed me on the swings. I went so high!"

"Oh, do you think that Donnie has a crush on you?" Aria asked, setting Zack down and ruffling his hair.

"He's not 'llowd to," Zack interrupted matter-of-factly. "She's my sister. She can't have a boyfriend."

Aria and Amy laughed and Sophie shrugged.

"Thanks for getting the kids, Amy," Aria said. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Amy replied. "I was on my break at the bank, anyways. Speaking of-" she glanced at the Big Ben model clock Aria kept behind the counter. It was by far one of the most expensive things in the store. "-I should be going. I have an appointment in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Aria gave her friend a hug. "Thanks again."

Amy left and Aria took her kids back to the coffee shop. "Anthony," she said once she got there. "Can you make-"

"-one strawberry banana smoothie, one mango smoothie, and two cookies." He interrupted, grinning. "Coming up, Marie. Do you want to leave the kids here or take them up to the front with you?"

"Mommy, I wanna stay here and color," Sophie said. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Can you just keep an eye on them, please?" she asked the teenager. "They'll behave."

He agreed and began on their smoothies while Aria took them to the little green table meant for kids and got out their markers and paper.

"Marie!" Anthony called. "I got the smoothies and the cookies!"

Aria grabbed the food from Anthony and gave it to her kids, handing the strawberry banana smoothie to Sophie and the mango one to Zack.

"Be good for Anthony," she said to Zack and Sophie. They nodded and she went back up to the counter, sighing. She loved days like this, where her kids could come hang out at her antique shop, and it was just the three of them. But everything was about to change.

**_Time Jump—1 week later_**

"I got the job!" Ezra exclaimed as he burst through the door of Emily and Maya's house. "I start tomorrow!"

"Oh, thank god!" Maya exclaimed before Emily could say anything. "I thought you would never leave! Em and I need some…_alone time."_

_"Maya!" _Emily hissed, suppressing a giggle. "We had alone time just a couple days ago-"

"Ew," Ezra said, "Stop. I got that apartment and have to go sign the lease now, so I'll be out of your hair for a few hours. I think I'll go pick up Zack and Sophie from Aria's job and take them to the park or something to celebrate. Maybe to get a Slurpee."

"Great, see you," Maya said, scooting closer to Emily. "Will you be back for dinner? We're ordering Thai."

"I think I'll eat with Aria and the kids tonight, but I should be back by nine. And I can move into the apartment soon, so I think I'll be out of your hair by like Sunday? That's just six more days, Maya."

"So this is really happening, huh?" Emily said. "You're moving here to be a dad to Zack and Sophie. Aren't you worried it will be another Malcolm situation?"

Ezra immediately shook his head. "I feel so connected to Zack and Sophie, in a way I couldn't have been with Malcolm. I see myself in them. Zack has my eyes, and Sophie has my curls. Sophie does that thing with her ice cream and Zack's favorite color is green, like mine. So, no, Em. No doubts."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad, Ezra. See you tonight then?"

"Yeah, see you tonight."

* * *

Ezra walked into Ella's, hearing a bell chime above him. Aria glanced up from where she was helping a costumer and gave him a 'one sec' signal. He looked around the charming little shop.

He saw Aria in the shop, through the crowded but clean shelves, the perfectly placed furniture, and the little coffee shop in the back. He saw the bookshelves were stocked with her favorite classics, as well as a few of his that she didn't like, but admitted were classics.

He saw a section of jewelry and a couple shelves of various chinaware, and clothes in the back.

So, it was basically a run of the mill antique shop, but with the Aria twist that probably made it so charming.

"Hey," Aria said, snapping him out of his observation. "Sorry it took so long. What did you need?"

He cleared his throat. "I was hoping to take the kids out until you get off work. Emily mentioned that they come hang out here every Monday afternoon. Maybe we could go eat dinner together?"

Aria didn't seem to know what to say. She had seen a lot of him the past week. He had picked the kids up on Tuesday and met Aria at the park. On Wednesday, he had brought them to school, Thursday he had brought them to McDonalds, Friday they had all felt sick to their stomachs, and Saturday they all went to the park.

"Um, sure…they're in the coffee shop. No ice cream, okay? We're going to the Spaghetti Factory for dinner, and they have ice cream cake by the slice. They just had cookies, too, so maybe just no sweets?"

"Sure," Ezra said. "When do you want us back here?"

"Do you have your car? Just bring them to the house around six so I can redress them and whatnot. We can all leave for the restaurant around six thirty?"

"Sounds good," Ezra replied. "I'll go get the kids and…" he trailed off. Aria nodded uncomfortably.

"See you guys at six then…"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Ezra sat on the bench at the park watching Zack and Sophie on the merry-go-round being pushed by a couple boys that must've been sibling of one of the other five kids on the merry-go-round. The week before, Aria had informed him that it was okay for strangers to push his kids on the thing, as long as he took a turn with other kids once in a while.

He snapped a picture and was about to send it to Aria when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's been a while, Z. Where've you been?"

_Oh, shit. _

* * *

**So sorry it's a day late! I had a swim meet yesterday right after school and was exhausted. So who do you think the person is? It shouldn't really be a surprise, so...**

**Reviewers get teasers! Very important teasers...**

**Love you all! Hope you liked the chapter. Next one up Tuesdayish. **

**-Cookie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_An hour and a half later, Ezra sat on the bench at the park watching Zack and Sophie on the merry-go-round being pushed by a couple boys that must've been sibling of one of the other five kids on the merry-go-round. The week before, Aria had informed him that it was okay for strangers to push his kids on the thing, as long as he took a turn with other kids once in a while._

_He snapped a picture and was about to send it to Aria when he heard a voice behind him._

_"It's been a while, Z. Where've you been?"_

_Oh, shit._

* * *

"You need to leave," he said desperately, trying not to glance over at Zack and Sophie. Jackie picked up on stuff like that. "Now."

"But, Z," she whined, "It took me ages to get to this dump. Why're you staying here?"

"Um…" he glanced around nervously. "Emily and Maya live here. I'm going to Cali soon. Just stopping here."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well then why are you hanging around the playground like a pedophile?"

"Oh, I'm watching Maya's brother's kids for her for a few hours," he replied easily. Lying to Jackie wasn't a new thing for him. They always lied to each other when they were together. "Speaking of," he glanced at his cell phone. 5:40. Close enough. "We should be going. It was…real, Jackie. Goodbye."

He turned, ignoring her pleas to meet for dinner or something, and walked over to Zack and Sophie.

"Let's go," he said quietly, making sure Jackie didn't see their faces. She was a crazy fucking bitch, and he knew she would see the resemblance. And that she would not be happy.

* * *

Aria began to close Ella's at 5:30. She ushered the last customer out the door at 5:45, and flipped the sign to CLOSED before beginning to clean up.

She emptied the tip jar at the counter and walked into the back room, where the jar labeled DISNEYLAND was. Zack and Sophie had cut a deal with her that all tips would be saved up to go there, and she complied. It was the easiest way to get them off her back about Disneyland, though every few months the label on the jar was changed to PUPPY.

"Anthony?" She called once she had locked up her office and set the heater for the night. "Are you done cleaning the coffee shop?"

'The coffee shop' was officially called Spencer's, because of Spencer's love for coffee, but Aria couldn't really call it that without wanting to tear up. She was planning on expanding, with a trendy little shop called Hanna's that would inhabit a veterinary clinic that was moving to a bigger location soon (Aria had already talked to the landlord and made a deposit) and once Hanna's was up and running, in a year or so, she had been planning to get another store and name it after Emily. Maybe a bookstore or a sportswear shop, even a record store. She hadn't decided yet.

"Done," Anthony replied, turning off the lights in the display case and tossing a washcloth onto the rack. Aria nodded and told him goodnight before shutting off the lights and walking to her car.

When she turned it on, the radio was turned to the oldies station Zack insisted on. Sophie preferred the modern stations, but didn't put up much of a fight. A song by the Fray was playing. It wasn't…_their _song, but it hurt nonetheless. She turned off the radio and drove home in silence.

When she got there, Ezra and the kids were waiting in the front yard. Ezra looked slightly shaken, but was talking to Zack about 'basedball'.

"Hi, everyone," Aria said as she walked up to the house.

"Mommy!" Sophie and Zack said at the same time. Sophie ran over and hugged her legs.

"We went to the park! And Kavin's brother pushed us on the Merry Go Round and Valerie said that she and her family might get a kitten! Isn't that so cool?"

"So cool," Aria replied, unlocking the door. "What about you, Zackie? What did you do?"

"Kavin's brother showed me his basedball bat! He has his very own team 'nd he said that he plays the outfield because he catches the fly away balls! And daddy said that he'll see if he can coach the summer basedball team! He played lowcross in high school, but it's basically the same thing…right daddy?"

"Right, buddy," Ezra replied with a smile, ruffling Zack's hair. "I have that job at Clinton High now, so I have summers off."

"When do you start?" Aria asked, ushering Sophie and Zack into the house and waving Ezra in after them.

"Tomorrow, actually. But I set up the classroom and got my lesson plan done this morning, so I'm in the clear for that."

"Cool," Aria said with a nod. "You don't have much time left though…like two months?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Just enough times for the end of the year exams!"

"Yay," Aria muttered sarcastically. "I seem to recall those being pretty hard when I had Mr. Fitz…"

She trailed off uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "Okay, just let me change and we can leave. Sophie, Zack, why don't you guys change, too?"

* * *

"I don't know, Em," Aria said to her friend over coffee on Friday. "It was weird. It was like we were a family, and always had been. On my way back from the bathroom, our waitress told me I had a cute little family, and asked how long me and my _husband _had been together."

Emily shook her head. "Well, to be fair, you have two kids that absolutely look like little clones of the two of you. What did you tell her?"

Aria looked down at the table. "I kind of stuttered for a second before blurting out nine years."

"What? _Aria." _

"I _know. _That's just how long we would've been together. We met when I was sixteen and I had the twins at twenty-one…I'm twenty-five now. Nine years."

"Wait, how old is Ezra?"

"Thirty-three,"

"Oh…well, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Will you come to California with me this weekend?"

Aria almost choked as she began to laugh. "This weekend as in _tomorrow?_ I have two kids. And why?"

"Hanna-"

"Say no more. You ratted me out."

"…yes."

"And Hanna lives in Cali and wants you to drag me down there on a spontaneous trip."

"No,"

"But Hanna got you a first class ticket, non-refundable, by the way, and she's getting married! She's so excited to see you. And Ezra agreed to watch Zack and Sophie this weekend. You're out of excuses."

"But," her voice turned into a whisper. "I've never been away from them. Like…ever."

"Then you _really _need this. Okay, Aria?"

"Emily…"

"Our flight is tomorrow at nine thirty am, and we get back Monday at ten pm. I will pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow."

"Fine," Aria relented, knowing there was no way for her to win this one. Plus…maybe she missed Hanna and Spencer. Maybe it would be nice to spend a few days somewhere warm and childless, as much as she loved Zack and Sophie. "Seven thirty. I'll be ready."

* * *

***Shows up casually after a month* Hiiiii, forgiving readers...**

**Sorry this took so long :( I got some writers block and I'm just generally exhausted because of my 6am swim practices, plus my dog died. So sorry about the month...but...I have a life. **

**This was mostly a set up chapter for the next one...which should be good ;) **

**Remember to review! (A few reviews are actually what got me off my ass to write this) I love to know what you think/what you think should happen. **

**Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars characters, just Zack, Sophie, and the storyline. **

* * *

_Previously on Loving Them: _

_"But Hanna got you a first class ticket, non-refundable, by the way, and she's getting married! She's so excited to see you. And Ezra agreed to watch Zack and Sophie this weekend. You're out of excuses."_

_"But," her voice turned into a whisper. "I've never been away from them. Like…ever."_

_"Then you really need this. Okay, Aria?"_

_"Emily…"_

_"Our flight is tomorrow at nine thirty am, and we get back Monday at ten pm. I will pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow."_

_"Fine," Aria relented, knowing there was no way for her to win this one. Plus…maybe she missed Hanna and Spencer. Maybe it would be nice to spend a few days somewhere warm and childless, as much as she loved Zack and Sophie. "Seven thirty. I'll be ready."_

* * *

Ezra knocked on Aria's door at six fifty the next day. Aria answered, looking slightly disheveled. Only one eye had eyeliner and she held a few shirts in her hand.

"Ezra, hey," she said distractedly. "Sophie and Zack are up already. They're eating breakfast. Hey," she handed him three small shirts. "Can you try to get Zack to put on a shirt, please? Amy was babysitting last night and they were watching Twilight…Zack keeps on saying that he's Jacob and therefore cannot put on a shirt."

Aria disappeared from the doorway, leaving Ezra to let himself in. Ezra stepped through the doorway, immediately seeing Sophie and a shirtless Zack eating Cheerios at the table.

"Hey Sophie," he said, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Hey, Zack."

"My name is Jacob," he said. "Bella is my life. Amy is team Jacob. I think my baseball team should be named Jacob."

"We will talk about it," Ezra said, trying to hold in a laugh. "What do you guys want to do this weekend? Hit some balls at the park? See a movie?"

"I dunno," Sophie said. "I want to go grocery shopping."

"I want to watch Eclipse." Zack said. "Daddy, you can be Billy. That's Jacob's dad. And Sophie is Leah, and Mommy is Sue. Amy said she'll read me the books out loud."

"I think," Ezra said, "That we'd better keep you away from Amy for a few weeks. How would you feel about putting your shirt on?"

* * *

"Mommy, let go of me," Sophie mumbled around her mother's hug. "You're squishin' me."

Aria pulled back from her daughter. "Sorry, Soph, I'm just going to miss you and…" she glanced at her still-shirtless son. "…Jacob so much."

"What about Daddy?" Zack asked. "Will you miss Daddy?"

"No," Aria replied, glancing at Ezra. "He is completely useless. He couldn't even get me my Zack back to say goodbye."

"Fine," Zack huffed, snatching a vintage Ninja Turtle shirt from the back of a chair. He threw it on and ran into Aria's arms.

"Bye, Mommy," he mumbled.

"Bye, Zackie," she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you on Monday night, remember? You and Sophie get to stay up late to pick me and Miss Emily up at the airport."

"Speaking of the airport," Emily said from behind Ezra. "We are running twelve minutes late. Your bags are in the car. Your kids know you'll miss them. Hanna has texted me eight times today asking if I am in the airplane."

"Did she know your plane isn't taking off until nine forty-five?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Emily replied.

"Fine," Aria hugged each of her kids again. "Ezra," she said, "Call me if anything goes wrong. _Anything. _Keep Zack away from seafood._" _

"Let's go, crazy," Emily said. "Bye, Zack and Sophie, bye, Ezra."

* * *

"I shouldn't have left them," Aria said for the fifth time. "Let me off the plane."

She began to get up. Emily absently pushed her down. "Too late. I already told Hanna we were on the plane. And, they closed the gates a couple minutes ago. They're with Ezra. They're fine."

"I just…" Aria sighed. "They have been my life for almost five years, since I found out I was pregnant. Now that they don't always need me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Emily said, "You can get more friends, or a boyfriend, or a dog or a hobby. When was the last time you even kissed anyone?"

Aria scoffed. "We both know the answer to that."

"Also, I think you should talk to Ella and Mike soon. Mike lives in Cali, like an hour out from Hanna and Caleb's. I think maybe you should go see him."

"Yeah," Aria said thoughtfully. "Yeah, maybe I will."

* * *

"Do you see them yet, Spence?" Hanna asked, craning her neck. "Their plane landed. What is taking so long? Emily said gate twenty-five, right? Oh my God, Spencer, check the text! What if it was fifteen and they get lost! LAX is a big airport-"

"Hanna, shut up," Spencer said. "Give it a minute."

"I'm just so excited," Hanna sighed. "We all swore we'd be bridesmaids at each other's weddings, but not maids of honor because we shouldn't have to choose one girl for that. I have to get her dress fitted, and Emily's and yours and Miranda's. And I have a fitting for my dress today and I have to talk about flower girl dresses for Sophie with Aria, not to mention vest and tie for Zack…"

"I thought Stud was being the ring bearer."

"I figure he can share it. The wedding is in August, Spence. I have so much to do!"

"Well then good thing we're here to help you," Emily said from behind them. Hanna spun around and ran at the two girls.

"Em!" she squealed, "Aria! I'm so glad you're here! We have so much to do! We have an appointment picking out bridal dresses in like an hour, though, so we have to leave!"

"Woah," Spencer said, attempting to pry Hanna off Emily and Aria. "Can I get a hello or a hug first?"

"No," Hanna said, pulling back. "We have to go now."

"Hey, Spence," Emily said, ignoring Hanna. She gave Spencer a hug.

"Hi, Spencer," Aria said quietly, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Spencer. Spencer hugged her back tightly.

"Aria," she said, "I'm so glad you're back."

* * *

Two hours later, it was like nothing had changed.

"Hanna," Spencer said, gesturing to the dark green dress, "This is the most hideous thing I have ever worn. Why do Aria and Emily get to try on all the good dresses?"

"They don't have your size in anything," Hanna replied. "You're too tall in the heels you have to wear."

"Yeah, Spencer," Aria said, "You should've been shorter if you wanted to wear a pretty dress."

Spencer huffed. "Well, at least I can ride the roller coaster," Spencer said, referring to when they were at Coney Island for Emily's 20th birthday and the attendant at a roller coaster made her stand next to the height board. They let her on, but Spencer made fun of her for it constantly for the next year.

"I rode it," Aria mumbled.

"Well, Hanna," Emily said, "I think I am wearing the dress that you need for your wedding."

The dress was gorgeous, a beautiful shimmery light green color. It looked good with the heels Hanna insisted on them wearing.

"We have that in the tall one's size, I think," the sales woman said. "And the short one's too. Do you have the fourth girl's measurements?"

"Yes," Hanna said. "Get Aria and Spence into that dress?"

"Come with me," the saleswoman said to Aria and Spencer.

* * *

"Okay," Hanna said. "That is bridesmaids dress is done, you all approve of my wedding dress, Aria picked out a bowtie and a dress for Sophie, now we have a bouquet appointment-"

"Hanna, do you think I skip this one? I have some…other things I need to do."

Emily smiled softly. "I would be okay with it. Maybe she could take one of your and Caleb's cars, Hanna?"

"Of course," Hanna said. "You can take Caleb's old BMW. He's giving Toby a tour of Universal Studios."

"Thanks so much, Hanna," Aria said, "I shouldn't be more than four hours."

"Do you want his address?" Hanna asked. "I think it's in my phone. I can text it to you."

"Thanks, Han," Aria said. "I appreciate it."

Hanna got up and grabbed the keys from a bowl by the door, tossing them to Aria. "You better leave now. We have dinner reservations at six and it's noon now. I know you; it will take longer than you think it will. It's the blue one."

"Thanks, Han, I'll be back by five-thirty."

Aria walked to the car and plugged Mike's address into the GPS. She worried the entire ride there, which only took 45 minutes. She ended up pulling up to a nice little condo. She parked the car, gathered herself, and walked in the doors and up to the doorman.

"Hi," she said nervously. "I was hoping to get up to Michael Montgomery's condo. It's…I'm an old friend."

"Name?" He asked with disinterest.

"Aria Montgomery," Aria said.

He clicked on his computer a few times. "Aria Montgomery," he mumbled. "Let's see, Ella Montgomery, Chelsea Wade, Aria Montgomery! Go right up. Room two-oh-five."

Aria thanked him and walked to the stairwell, part of her hoping that Mike didn't completely hate her. He did put her on the list of people allowed up to see him, right? He still lived in Rosewood when she left. He must've known she would come back if he put her name on the list, right?

Suddenly, she was in front of room 205. She hesitantly knocked.

"Just a second," she heard from inside. She took a deep breath. The door opened to reveal a pretty blonde girl.

"Hi," the girl said. "Can I help you? The doorman didn't tell us anyone was coming up."

"I…I need to talk to Mike, please."

"Babe," the blonde girl called, not looking behind her. "There's a girl here to see you."

"Who is it?" Mike called from inside.

"I don't know," the girl said. "It's just a girl."

Aria heard Mike's loud footsteps and vaguely wondered if he got complaints from the downstairs neighbor. He had always had heavy footsteps. He came and stood beside the blonde girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not seeming to recognize her for a moment.

"Mike," she said. He froze, eyes widening.

"Aria," he said, arm dropping from the girl. "Oh my God, Aria?"

Then they were hugging in the hallway.

"Um," the girl said. "Would someone like to explain why my boyfriend is hugging a very pretty girl in a hallway?"

"Sorry," Aria pulled back, smiling. "I'm Aria Montgomery, Mike's older sister."

"Oh…_oh. _It is so nice to meet you! You look a lot like Ella. I should've known from the picture of you that she showed me. Oh, wow, that is a relief."

"Okay," Aria said. "You must be Mike's girlfriend. We weren't introduced."

"Oh, sorry, Aria," Mike said. "This is Chelsea, my girlfriend. Chelsea, this is my older sister, Aria."

"Mike, I think we should talk," Aria said. "Do you have time?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "Come on in. Chelsea, did you want to stay, or…?"

"I think," she said, "That you two might need some brother/sister time. Babe, I'll call you later. Aria, it was lovely to meet you."

"You too, Chelsea,"

Chelsea left and Mike invited Aria in.

"How have you been?" Mike asked. "Where have you been?"

"Canada," Aria replied. "I own an antique store-"

"Called Ella's?" Mike asked smiling.

"Yes, obviously called Ella's," Aria took out her phone, pulling up a picture of Zack and Sophie at the park. "Also, you are an uncle. To two four year olds." She held out her phone for him to see.

"Wait, _what?" _Mike asked, taking the phone and looking at the picture. "Two? Twins?"

"Yeah," Aria said with a small smile. "Zack and Sophie. They're back in Canada with Ezra."

"Wait, you and Ezra are still together? That ass swore he didn't know where you were!"

"Um, he didn't. He just recently found out. A couple weeks ago."

"So why are you in town? Hanna?"

"Yeah, Emily and I flew in today and I wanted to see you. Is mom…how is mom?"

"Great," he said. "She's living in Phoenix with her new boyfriend. Hanna invited her to the wedding, and me. She's coming up in August. You should call her. She misses you."

"I know, Mike," Aria said. "I know. I miss her too. And I missed you. A lot."

"I'm glad you're back, Ari."

"Me too,"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be exciting ;) **

**Can we talk about Grave New World for a moment? Like, wtf Ezra? Stop wearing creepy costumes and almost killing Spencer and locking Hanna in a phone booth. Aria better also be A and if Ezra had an affair with Allison I will be so mad. So mad. (But the producers said Ezria was endgame, so...) **

**Remember to review! Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


End file.
